ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel 2199
''Marvel 2199 ''is a Marvel comics imprint which is a pseudo-sequel to the company's other imprint Marvel 2099, taking place many hundred years after the events of 2099 and the original Marvel universe. In 2199, the world has finally become a utopia almost no crime. Sadly, this utopia is threatened when supervillains begin showing up once again. Comics *Spider-Man 2199 *Captain America 2199 *Fantastic 4 2199 * Characters Main *'Gregory Alexanders/Spider-Man' - the current Spider-Man whose powers all come from his technology. *'Juliet Rogers/Captain America' - a descendant of Steve Rogers who finds his ancestor’s old costume, gave it a few adjustments and became a vigilante known as Captain America. * Recurring *'Samantha Grey' - a robotic companion of Gregory's who doesn't completely understanding human interaction and culture. *'Xavier Rhodes' - Gregory's best friend who is very fond of jokes and puns. *'David Fink' - Gregory's step-father who is his only guardian after his mother sadly passed away. *'Paul Kyles' - Gregory's main bully who, while never physically violent, is still very annoying. *'Harriet Jones '- Paul's on and off girlfriend who is the only one that can keep him in check. *'Michael Rogers' - Juliet’s father who is currently depressed due to being jobless since being kicked out of the police force. *'Christina Barnes/Winter Soldier' - Juliet’s girlfriend and Bucky’s descendant who is aware of her identity later on taking the identity of Winter Soldier. * Antagonists *'The Good Doctor' - a mysterious silhouetted man on a TV screen that despises Spider-Man and superheroes in general. ** *'Tucker "Tuck" Johnson/Cobalt Goblin' - Gregory's friend who is obsessed with superhero history and sadly develops a horrifying split personality. *'Willis Harker/Storm Chaser '- a criminal entertainer that wears a jetpack and is obsessed with his subscribership and online views. *'Chester Michaelson/The Bull '- a teenage criminal who is something known as a "Mix", meaning he spliced his genes with that of an animal. *'The Daughters of Azrael', a group of women who use their own fighting style known as "The Deadly Dance of Death". **'Joan Roberts' - the leader of the three who carries a spear as her main weapon. She wears a white mask that only shows one of her eyes. **'Samantha Williams' - a completely silent member who has very long sleeves that she manages to use as her weapons. **'Mary Rivers '- the most mentally unstable of the three who carries a baseball bat with nails as her weapon. *'Red Jack' - a cyber swordsman who believes that he and Spider-Man are equals and that they must fight until one of them kills the other. * *'Neo Hydra', consisting of: **'Kurtis Storm/Cyber Skull' - a man obsessed with the past organization of Hydra, bringing it back under the name of Neo Hydra. **'Crystal Gomez/House Rocker' - a Hispanic pop star who joins Hydra being a recruiter of sorts. She later gains mind control powers. **'Armin Zola' - an original member of Hydra whose intelligence was uploaded to a giant computer. ** * Trivia *